The Far Side of The Ocean Equator: Egoshipping (Gary Oak x Misty)
by resistance author
Summary: Egoshipping story. This is basically Misty and Gary's life together as a married couple and what happened after Misty traveled with Ash. Includes their fictional children. Calm fluff and Pokemon are present.


***Author's Note: I'm happy to say that this is my first published fanfic and that I'm glad to share it with you. I know that this isn't a popular ship, but I wrote it because I really wanted to experience/read a story in which Gary and Misty get married and start a family. I thought it would be sweet to include their children and the different activities that they've done together, just like something any family would do. I hope you will enjoy reading it, and, if you're not in any rush, to take the time to read it because I tend to be descriptive when writing, and I felt as though the story turned out to be lengthy. Nevertheless, if you spot a mistake and/or wish to request an idea for a future fanfic, please don't hesitate to message me! This encourages me to keep writing and I appreciate your criticism. You can also get a hold of me on my other social medias (link are on my profile). Thank you!***

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE NINTENDO COMPANY. THE STORY INCLUDES POKEMON (REALISTIC) AND LOOK SIMILAR TO ANIMALS**

* * *

Misty sighed contently, observing the way the beautiful beach grass and waves seemed to dance in the wind. She could hear the Wingulls calling to each other down by the wet, dark rocks along the sandy hillside.

She was fortunate that her husband, Gary Oak, had found the beach house at the last minute before it had been officially sold to someone else. The backyard was beyond imaginable.

The summer was always delightful and, yes, hot so she pulled up the window and immediately, the breeze and leftover mist from the ocean gently sprayed her face.

Taking her eyes away from the scenery, she glanced at the bed where Gary was still sleeping. He would usually wake early in the morning, either to take a quick shower for work or just to feed their Pokemon, in which some were more comfortable sleeping outside rather than indoors. But he also loved to walk to the beach and watch the sunrise with his Umbreon.

However, Saturdays and Sundays were his days off, and it was Misty who got to wake up early to tend the household while Gary slept.

Wondering what the time was, she walked silently to her side of the bed to where her phone lay on the night table, picked it up and turned it on:

 **Kanto Region: 8:31 am**

Not that early. Misty decided to brew herself some tea before her two kids, Atlantis (15), the oldest, and Pacifica (11), the youngest, came downstairs to eat breakfast.

So, after quietly giving her sleeping husband a peck on the cheek, she made her way down the marble-cold staircase and into the lovely sea-like kitchen.

After turning the stone on and placing the pot on top of the small flame, Misty sat on one of the bar-like stools and resting her arms on the island. She looked at the decorations the house held for many years. One of them being a modeled framed-starfish, hanging along the walls of the house in the living room. The white stone fireplace sat untouched, but on top of it, stood a beautiful model sailboat that Misty and Gary had won at an auction years ago...when she was pregnant with Atlantis...

Something leaped onto her lap which interrupted her thoughts, "Vay! Vaporeon!" realizing it was her own Pokemon, she relaxed.

"Good morning, Vaporeon. Are you hungry?"

The water-type Pokemon nodded and hopped off her lap.

She then stood up and walked toward the refrigerator, getting Vaporeon's special diet food.

While she was eating, Misty poured hot water from the pot onto her favorite tea mug and went to sit on the living room couch when she realized something was missing-where was Umbreon?

Umbreon would usually follow Vaporeon most of the time. Misty placed her cup down on the small table in front of her, and standing up, went back up the stairs, opening the door to every room down the hallway. With no luck, Misty went downstairs again. But as she passed the french doors that led to the backyard, something black caught her eye.

It was Umbreon, barking and snarling at the Wingulls who were doing their best to avoid his claws and teeth.

Misty smiled and shook her head. Umbreon probably escaped through the bathroom window that the kids keep opening. And somehow being uncomfortable inside, he spends his time sleeping on the porch when dawn arrose. At night, he did his "territorial walk", in which he scares away any intruders who came threatenly close to him-or the house.

However, when he was finally able to take a quick nap, the Wingulls claim their territory on the beach, driving them to attack Umbreon. The aggressive fights weren't pretty.

So Misty opened the french doors and said,"Umbreon, come inside!"

He obediently rushed into the kitchen as she closed the door behind him.

Umbreon shook his dark fur rapidly, and Misty saw that the dark-type was soaking wet, maybe because he chased down a Wingull who flew near the water.

Shaking her head again in disbelief, she led him to the bathtub to scrub the salt water and seaweed off. Certain that her husband's Pokemon was finally cleaned, she rubbed a towel on Umbreon's fur until it was dry.

Afterwards, he ate his breakfast and then went to rest with Vaporeon, who was laying down on the couch.

Misty sat next to them, thinking how considerably they resemble her and Gary...

At around noon, the television was on, the kids and Pokemon were fed, and Gary was now downstairs, making himself some coffee.

"So..." he started, and Misty could hear coffee being poured into a cup and then the sound of egg yolks being mixed in a bowl by a fork.

"I see that you're wearing my favorite shirt", he finished.

It was true. She bought him the white collared shirt for Gary's 23rd birthday so that he could wear it to work, along with the tie that came with it, but he was kind enough to allow his wife to wear it, since it looked nice on her as well.

The shirt covered most of her skinny, slightly smaller body (because it was a bit large) while a pair of Gary's boxers hid beneath it.

Pulling her eyes away from the TV, she looked back at her husband, "And I see that you're wearing a tank top and some pajama pants," Misty obviously noted.

Hearing Gary chuckle and cooking some breakfast, she situated herself to a comfortable position on the soft couch next to the two sleeping Pokemon when both Atlantis and Pacifica came over and sat beside her. Umbreon and Vaporeon awoke and sat on the kid's lap.

"Hi mom," Atlantis began, but then Pacifica piped up, "Is it alright...well, Atlantis wanted to know-"

"What do you mean 'me'? It was you who wanted to go collect sand dollars on the shore!" He playfully nudged his sister on the shoulder. "Hey", she said giggling.

"So anyways, is it alright if we can go play on the beach? We won't swim unless you would like to watch us..."

"It's fine, guys. Just play on the beach for a while and then let us know if you would like to swim," Misty said, and listening wisely, the children kissed their mother's cheek and exited through the back door. Umbreon and Vaporeon happily ran after them.

Gary soon joined his wife on the couch moments later, the sunlight streaming brightly through the window and beautifully blending together with the orange color of Misty's hair. He first sat up straight so that Misty could lay her back down on the other side of the couch and allow her legs to stretch and rest on top of his lap. But then he laid down next to her, wrapping his big arms around her waist and body.

Immediately, she and him were enjoying each other's warmth-even though it was quite hot in the house. Misty then embraced his waist with her legs, making Gary hug a little tighter.

They both smiled, and just when they were about to kiss, they heard the back door swing open, followed by Pacifica's excited voice,

"Mom, dad! Me and Atlantis found something that you two have to see!"

Misty and Gary quickly got up from the couch, in which Pacifica held her mother's hand and she followed her outside, Gary trailing behind her.

As they approached the beach, Misty saw Umbreon and Vaporeon barking at something and her son taking pictures from his water-proofed camera.

"What's happened?" Gary asked the kids.

"Dad! It's an injured Pokemon!" Atlantis replied, facing his father with a wide smile on his face.

When they got closer, surrounding the creature, what they discovered was a small Totodile squirming in the sand, trying to bite and break free of the fishing net that trapped it. It had deep scars, serious bites around its small, blue body, and even a fishing hook caught in its tail.

Then Misty gasped. She suddenly recalled a time in her childhood when she and Ash had an argument about who would claim a Totodile as their partner when he accidently caught it with his fishing rod. Brock then suggested a battle and, of course, Ash had been victorious.

Pacifica quickly ran inside the house again and came back with some towels. Gary crouched down and carefully cut the net with a pocket knife that he always carried around. He then placed the towel around the Pokemon's eyes first, despite the Pokemon's protests, then from underneath it, gently picked it up and held it tight in his arms.

The family walked back to the house and into a room that was Gary's personal office/research room.

Misty hadn't stepped foot in there for months because she wanted to respect her husband's privacy, but she was surprised that everything was still placed in their original spot, since Gary had been there recently. There was the large wooden table that was blanketed with so many papers, journals and folders filled with innumerable amounts of research, microscopes and Gary's laptop that sat untouched, charging. There was even a PC machine standing in the corner next to the desk.

Instead of the walls (which were mostly hidden by bookshelves) painted either white or blue like the rest of the house, they were a pattern of beige wood that had been collected from the beach.

Ever since he was young, Gary has volunteered to help his grandfather, Samuel Oak, in research with subjects such as ancient artifacts and fossils in the Kanto Region. But his favorite subject has always been Mega Evolution. He seemed fascinated in the process of how it occured and in the overwhelming power the Pokemon delivered to the opponent when it attacked. Unfortunately, Professor Oak had decided to focus his research on Legendaries and Mythical Pokemon. But Gary still persisted with his passion on his favorite subject.

Pacifica spreaded some extra towels onto a spare research table, allowing Gary to gently place Totodile on them.

The battered Pokemon chittered and chirped at the family in a friendly manner, but shook in fear, curling its scaly body. Noticing the wounds, Gary searched the shelves against the walls for antidotes, only finding natural herbs and powders. "Not as strong as potions, but these'll work fine," he mostly said to himself.

"Dad?" Atlantis asked when his father started applying the crushed herbs onto Totodile's wounds, "when I saw the Pokemon, I scanned it with my Pokedex and it told me that it is a Totodile, along with its height, weight, number, type, and description, but I have a feeling that it's not telling me enough information. Do you think you can tell me more about this Pokemon?"

Atlantis has consistently been inspired with his father's work, offering to help him anyway he can. From taking notes to taking pictures about the things that influenced his imagination. Occasionally, he would wake early with Gary and the two of them would help Grandpa Oak with little errands and then either ate at a restaurant or go exploring on different routes on their own. And he loves it.

Misty was quite shocked to see her son grow so fast, resembling Gary so well. His nose, hair, height, (and sometimes even personality) were all like her husband. Except for his eyes, which were blue from Misty.

Meanwhile, Pacifica resembled Misty almost exactly. She did like her father's work, too, but she would rather relax or train her Pokemon so that they could become stronger.

Gary sighed, "Sure, Atlas," using his son's nickname.

"Totodiles and their evolutions, Croconaw and Feraligatr, resemble alligators and have the same behaviors, both in the wild and in captivity. Like all Pokemon, they can adapt in different environments and have a unique body figure and appearance for each one. For example, a variation of a Totodile would be its _Desert Variation,_ so that it'll be able to survive in the heat and weather of the desert. However, a Feraligatr does not have a Mega Evolution-or not yet," Gary smiled and looked at his son.

The blue reptile started to calm itself as Misty noticed how the wounds began to disappear and form into a bruise. But Gary had not yet taken out the splinters and the fish hook that attached to the tail. "The poor guy. Can someone please pass me the white box on one of the shelves?"

"Do you think it's an orphan?" Atlas asked while Gary began carefully extracting the splinters from the Pokemon's tough skin, Misty practically pinning it down to avoid Totodile's snapping jaws and to make him stay still.

"It's likely, but we can't say for sure, son. I'm sure the mother Feraligatr would retrace this little one so that we could release it."

However, a week passed and no one came. Atlantis immediately took the Totodile into consideration and began to have a bond with it. Totodile seemed to recover quickly, his wounds already fading. He could walk and eat normally and he even tried to play with Vaporeon and Umbreon. Nonetheless, they weren't used to the new member of the family and started to act very territorial to it, possibly because they've been intimidated by its many teeth.

"Son," Gary told Atlantis one sunny morning. "Today is your Pokemon camp, remember?"

He nodded, "Can I bring Totodile with me?"

"I'm sorry, son. The brochure said that all Pokemon had to stay at home," Gary smiled apologetically. "But before claiming Totodile as your own, it's important to catch it with a Pokeball. However, he's not quite used to us, or the house yet, so we have to give him some time, understand? I'll take good care of him, though. I promise."

Atlantis smiled and hugged his father, "Thanks, dad".

Pacifica walked into the kitchen where the two were talking. "Atlantis, mom said we have to get ready. I'm going to my battle camp."

Just recently, Atlas reached the appropriate age to join the camp because it required teens to learn about the responsibilities of caring for Pokemon such as feeding and grooming them. Gary had attended the same camp when he was younger.

At around 12:30 pm, the family climbed into the minivan and drove to the camps. Misty knew that the kids needed to be picked up again at 16:00. In the meantime, she will (hopefully) be able to relax, reading a good book after preparing dinner early and such.

The camps weren't too far away. The Oaks lived at a privately-owned beach on route 3 and the camps were at a research center on route 11.

Then, arriving there, Misty volunteered to escourt the kids to the check-in table situated outside where a big group of parents and their kids were waiting on line to sign in.

After giving her children hugs and kisses, she walked back to the car and sat in the passenger's seat.

"I hope you're prepared to work, because when the kids are off from school, things tend to get messy around the house."

"'Ready' is my middle name," Gary said sarcastically with a smirk, making his wife laugh. "Just promise me something, Mist. Once we're all done, I'll like to spend some time with you. Deal?"

"You're on, Oak," she replied as she giggled, punching his shoulder playfully.


End file.
